Can't think of a name! Got a idea?
by fanfictionluver
Summary: Lily and James are running for headboy and girl. To bad James hates Lily! What will happen? I still need a name for this story!
1. Let the Race Begin!

A/N Longer chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make some remarks! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^ Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! A/N Longer chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make some remarks! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^ (by quotes I mean anything a character says that is stand out good) chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans was cute, popular, top of her class, prefect, and a gorgeous fifth year. She was quite a sight to see gliding down the corridors at school so gracefully she was almost walking on air, which was quite possible because she was extremely good at charms. Lilly had a presence around her she was most enjoyable to be with and always pictured the glass half full. At this very moment she was busy making her way down a hallway followed by a pack of boys. Once she had stopped in the Great Hall the Gryffindor boys found away to her side, much to the dismay of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys. The Slytherin house on the other hand despised Lily "She is a ditz", "She's just showing off again" they would say despite her natural talent in all of her subjects, well almost all. Lily had always had trouble with potions receiving low marks every term.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter was handsome, popular, top of his class, prefect, and all around pretty hot fifth year. He was all too often seen strutting down the corridors with his friends Peter, Sirius, and Remus. James was quite a guy to be around he was witty and charming, always the one to come up with a great plan. At this moment we find him strutting his way into the Great hall followed by a pack of girls. He made his way next to the Gryffindor table and found a seat followed by all the girls in his house. The Slytherins however despised him especially one Severus Snape and another Lucius Malfoy. They continually mocked him taunting James even though his friends and fan club stood up for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jamie," stated Remus, "are we going to stay at the feast or make some trouble?"  
  
"Er.lets stay I'm starving!" he replied.  
  
"Hey Sirius, what do you think of Lily Evans?" Peter approached this subject cautiously.  
  
Sirius knew exactly how to reply, "Man she is Hot! I've never seen anyone quite so.so."  
  
"Annoying." James so rudely pointed out.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but if you say so Jamie."  
  
"What do you gits see in her? She is rude, egotistical, selfish ad above all."  
  
"Perfect." Dreamily put by Sirius, "Hey, think she'll go out with me?"  
  
"No!" all of the boys so blankly put it.  
  
" Hey guys, I think its time we named ourselves after all we still have that map to name it has to be named after all of us." Remus said trying to get off subject.  
  
"I've got it," James gathering his wits after noticing everyone was staring at him. "the 'Marauders' so we'll call the map the 'Marauders Map'."  
  
"YEA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Lily," started Brook Minkly one of Lily's friend, "What do you think of the Potter kid, James?"  
  
"Quiet frankly I don't." She hastily replied hastily.  
  
"Oh come on Lil. What so bad about him? He is just so wonderful. He is.is." another girl Tracy Clausen dreamed.  
  
"A mindless git."  
  
"No. He is sweet." Replied yet another Mindy Ransky.  
  
"Get over it Mindy you are so naive."  
  
"Wait the feast is about to begin."  
  
  
  
"And so marks the beginning of another year." Stated the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. "As this is my first year as headmaster I hope it will be an enjoyable one. Also Professor Danginsine has graciously filled my former position with the Dark Arts class. And Professor McGonagall has filled the transfiguration spot; this is her first year teaching so please give her your respect. The gamekeeper wishes me to remind you that his apprentice Hagrid will be helping out this year and with that let the feast begin!"  
  
  
  
Magically the golden plates filled with every succulent treat imaginable. The newly sorted first years were astonished and Lily couldn't help but giggle. She was thinking of her own first year fresh to Hogwarts. How different it was back then. How different she was. She changed from a quiet and self-conscious little girl to a confidante young lady.  
  
  
  
"Lil what are you laughing about?" Brooke stuffing another slice of pumpkin pie down her throat.  
  
"Remember when we were that young?"  
  
"Yea.our first year. Didn't you like potter then?"  
  
"Then not now. I was a little off the deep end then besides he was a lot different then he was kind and gentle we all see how he's changed."  
  
"No I haven't he is exactly the same he is still kind and gentle. I don't see why you detest each other so much."  
  
"detest? Since when do you use such big words brook?"  
  
"Ha.ha.ha very funny. I suppose you think you're witty? Not that you aren't."  
  
As the student began to stop eating the golden plates emptied themselves leaving them cleaner than before.  
  
Dumbledore raised himself and began speaking again, "This year instead of appointing Headboy or girl I though campaign, anyone interested please come to me once everyone has left." Oh, only prefects above fourth years please."  
  
"That means us!" James and Lily said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the crowed left all the prefects went to Dumbledore requesting to sign up.  
  
"Prefects I know you are all very excited if you would like to form a line for the girls and one for boys.very nice ok please put you name and house on this paper."  
  
Stuck in the very back of the lines were James and Lily waiting patiently for the other to say something. The line slowly trudging onwards when finally.  
  
"Do you think you'll win Lily?"  
  
"I hope so. Are you trying to be kind?"  
  
"I wasn't shooting for kind, but it works."  
  
"How sweet. I guess?"  
  
"What is it wrong to say hi once in a decade?"  
  
"James the line is moving and it is okay but you surprised me."  
  
"Oh wow Tina Jaminson is running I hope she wins."  
  
"You men are all alike always for there body never their mind."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a girl with brains," he said in a matter of fact way, "just not to many girls out there like that."  
  
"You just don't look hard enough!"  
  
"What's your problem Evans?"  
  
"Look who's talking! All you do is strut around school with your little marauders!  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter Miss Evans it's your turn." Dumbledore handed them each a quill.  
  
James quickly scanned the page.  
  
"Severus and Lucius? Headboy!"  
  
Lily giggled at his shock only to be returned by him.  
  
"Tina is running I didn't think she would sign she can barely spell her own name!"  
  
James quickly muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'I hope she wins' luckily Lily didn't hear him.  
  
  
  
James scuttled up the hallway to find Tina waiting.  
  
"I forgot the password. James will you please help me." Lily looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
James led Tina up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Lily sped up a little realizing she didn't know the password either. It took them more time than usual because the staircase changed.  
  
"Password?" the lady asked.  
  
"Heperalis. Ladies first."  
  
Tina hurried herself in followed shortly by Lily.  
  
"Er.Thanks I guess." Lily shocked a little.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you now was I Evans?" James pushed his way in front of her.  
  
"YOU JAMES POTTER, ARE INFURIATING!"  
  
James keeping his eyes on still on Tina, "YEA WELL YOUR  
  
INLFUR-ANAT-ERING." James was now working his way towards Tina.  
  
  
  
Lily stormed over to the common room fireplace and sat herself down in one of the fluffy leather chairs.  
  
"Er.Lily," She looked up to see Sirius confronting her, "I saw what happened."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I know you guys are like BFF and all. You are probably here to say what a great guy he is and tell me how wrong I was."  
  
"No. I think he was totally out of line I can't believe what he said."  
  
"Really?" Lily was shocked.  
  
"Yea falling all over that Tina girl disregarding your feelings."  
  
"Yea well it's just like the wonderful Prongs to do that."  
  
"So you admit he hurt you. You like him!"  
  
"No. He just stresses me out. He is always trying to be better than me!"  
  
"So you don't like him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then will you go out with me?"  
  
"WHAT? So you only came over here to hit on me? I thought we were having a nice conversation!" Lily was now furious.  
  
"Okay I am going, I'm going!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Lily was about to rip out her hair she was so flustered. James saw her and swelled with laughter.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lil," Brooke was carrying a large bag," look at what I got." She looked like she couldn't refrain her joy. She was bouncing up and down the couch.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Lily perked herself up a little.  
  
"It's a little surprise I thought you'd like," she pulled decorations of every kind.  
  
  
  
"What are these?" "What do they look like? Were gonna decorate our room. Its been so plain for four years I thought we could have some fun!" "Okay lets go!" Lily and finally felt better. "YEA! I got some light we could string around the bedposts, oh and some new drapes for the bed, look at these aren't they cool!" The two girls chattered their way upstairs thinking of ideas. Lily still needed to get her mind off Sirius and James. She couldn't help it if they upset her. She never did anything to them they just naturally disliked her. Maybe it had to do with their first year James and Lily met on the Hogwarts Train he had helped her get on to the platform. Lily had come from a muggle family and was ill informed about the magic world. James talked with Lily taught her the basics like quidditch and the DAILY PROPHET. Lily and James were inseparable but Lily began to like him and when he found out he found new friend and dropped Lily faster than you can say 'Snitch'. James, Tracy, Brooke, and Mindy were the only ones who ever knew. James shut his mouth and moved on so did Lily but the fact that they had such a strong friendship that broke so quickly neither one ever got over.  
  
"Lily. Tracy, what should we do now?" Mindy was bouncing up and down on the newly decorated bed. "This looks great huh, Brooke?" "Yea Trace, I am tired though. "Lets hit the sack." "Yea were all tired."  
  
All the girls drifted off to sleep some more easily than others. Lily tossed and turned all night she sat up to look at the clock. 'Three thirty?' she thought, 'I don't think anyone will mind if I read in the common room.' Lily made her way to the fireside and sat down and began to read. After a while she began to drift off to sleep. A girl was sitting on by the lake watching the giant squid roll gently over the glassy surface. A boy was approaching her and they began to talk Lily couldn't understand what though. He gave her a hug and sat there until she broke away. Together they made their way to the castle and...  
  
"Lily were you here all night." Tracy shook her gently "Huh. Oh yea I was reading." Tracy picked up the book, "Romeo and Juliet." she shuffled through the pages a little, "How can you understand this? 'where for art thou?' what's that supposed to mean?" "I can, its really not hard. We better get ready for breakfast common'."  
  
Lily and Tracy went down to breakfast. She was so excited about the Headboy/girl competition she could hardly contain herself. She talked all the way to the great hall occasionally stopping for breath. she and Tracy made up some campaigning ideas.  
  
"James. Jamie! Prongs! WAKE UP YOU GIT!" James was startled to see Sirius standing over him. "Wow! Okay I'm up." "We gotta go to breakfast! Its already eight!" "Hang on. Where is Remus?" "Er... I don't know. Why?" "Get the calendar, quick." "Shoot, I forgot!" Sirius bustled over to the table and they both headed to the common room. "Er...James what is the date?" "The second." "It's not until tomorrow he must have left early. The next one isn't until Halloween night." "How convenient." he said sarcastically.  
  
"What's not until tomorrow. What are you guys doing this time." Mindy was standing right behind them. "Were you eavesdropping, Mindy?" "No you just talk really loudly. What are you up to today?" "Is it you business? NO! So go away." "Do you honestly think we won't find out?" "You couldn't if you tried! Us men are far to cunning for you little women. Now go play with your dolls or whatever you do." "To cunning you say? Well we'll see about that!" Mindy stormed off. "Wonder what her problem is." Sirius looked confused.  
  
Once everyone was down at breakfast Dumbledore pulled the prefects aside. "I expect this to be a fair race," he began "you may use the banners provided by Professor McGonagall. You may not put down any other candidates or discourage each other. If I am not mistaken their are three candidates form Slytherin, four from Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw and four from Gryffindor. There are six boy and seven girls. There are also three seventh years four sixth years and six fifth years. You may have one other person helping you in you candidacy. Voting will be on October Thirty-First and you must all be present. Good luck to all of you."  
  
Lily made her way back to her friends as did all the others. "What was that about Lil?" Brook asked. "I only get one of you to help me." "Bummer. Hey how are we gonna choose?" "I know," Mindy butted in " how about whomever you have the most classes with?" "That'll work. Girls get you schedules out!" "Lily read yours off and we'll say yes or no." "Okay. Today my schedule is Transfiguration." "Yea." "Diviation." "I don't have it." Tracy sighed. "Double potions." "Yup." "Charms." "Yes." "Care of Magical Creatures." "No." Mindy said. "Well I guess that means Brooke." Brooke looked like she just won the lottery then turned to see Mindy and Tracy. "Guys just because you cant help Lily doesn't mean you cant help me." Mindy perked herself up a little "Yea I guess your right."  
  
"Hey James what was that about?" James sat down and noticed that Peter had joined them. " Sirius your my new campaign manager. Nothing personal Peter." "I understand." he muttered, "Let compare our classes today. I already have Remus'" "Okay. Transfiguration?" "Yea." "Diviation." "Remus doesn't have it. Neither do you Sirius." "Sorry buddy. Charms we all have and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh I forgot potions." "Okay only Sirius has Creatures."  
  
BRRRRING! The bell rang as Lily made her way down to Transfiguration shortly followed by the Marauders. When she got down to the classroom it was quite different than before. Her old transfiguration teacher was very unorganized. He kept the classroom very dark and dreary all the time, Now it was extremely organized and the curtains were pulled back and a small kitten was sitting on the table. Lily took a seat next to Mindy, behind them sat Tracy and Brook. There was a short bell ring followed by the Marauders. "Hurry sit before she comes back!" Sirius and Peter sat quickly behind James.  
  
The orange tabby that had been sitting on the desk sleeked over to the empty seat next to James. She stared at him for a moment then quickly became human. The class gasped. "Yes. I thought that would merit some interest." She looked down at a pad she was holding. "Mr. Potter. Late. Mr. Black. Late. Mr. Pettigrew. Late. Mr. Lupin. Where might he be?" "You may check the hospital wing." Peter tiring to sound believable. "Yes I am sure." she replied skeptically. "From what I understand this class has advanced farther than the others. Today we shall begin human transfiguration. Just to make sure I have placed a black feather on each of you desks that on my mark you will turn into a white dove. Ready one...two...three." There was a commotion of spells while in the back of the class there was a loud BANG! "Mr.Pettigrew! Your dove is black as well as blown up! Maybe you should continue to practice with the dove before you move on." "Yes ma'am." "There are two different kinds of human transfiguration. Changing objects to become human and changing humans to become objects. Can anyone tell me the difference between a animagi and self-transfiguration? Yes Mr. Potter." "A animagi can become the animal of choice at any given moment whereas a spell to become a animal will wear off after time." "Very good! I am surprised at your knowledge as there are only seven animagi. As a safety precaution you must register with the Ministry of Magic I myself are one of those seven."  
  
The class dragged on slowly as there were short pops here and there as people began transfiguring themselves. By the end of class everyone was exhausted. Lily decided she should get her banners so when class ended she approached Professor McGonagall. "I believe you are here for your banners Miss Evans?" "Yes, Professor." "If I am not mistaken you are a Gryffindor." "Yes." "I am your new Head of House. I trust you being prefect will set a example." "I try my hardest." "Yes, here are your banners you may enchant them any way you wish. Same for you Mr. Potter." Lily turned to see James waiting patiently. They both grabbed their own banners and headed out of the room eyeing each other. James coughed and sounded like 'suck up'. The day dragged on until lunch finally came. Lily, Brook, Sirius and James all ate very quickly and dashed up to the common room to find the other candidates already working on their banners. "What is she doing here?" Lily turned to see Tina pointing at her, "James I thought you weren't friends." "Oh, Were not we just came up at the same time." "That better be the reason! James if we want to win we have to stay away from the enemy." "Lily don't bother us and we wont bother you!" James snapped. "Why would we want to?" Lily turned to the other side of the room and began working.  
  
"Can you believe her, Lily" Brooke began. "One of these days!" "Well what should the banners say?" "Well Tracy thought 'A Vote For Lily Is A Good Vote'. Will that work?" "Yea, but we have five banners lets do something different on each one." "Okay lets get set up first." "First charm the banner to make it bigger 'advance largentum'" Lily paused to look at it for a moment. "I'll put a charm on the paintbrushes to do what we say 'Printata speachea' and finally lets get the banner to flash the words 'change worda' ."  
  
"Okay," Brooke placed the paintbrush on the banner, "Lily Evans the Best woman for the Job." The paintbrushes began to scribble all over the page as each word faded. Soon the banner flashed 'Lily Evans...Best Woman...For The Job!" in different colors. Finally finished there were five enormous banner flashing 'Do the... right thing... vote Lily Evans' and various thing of that sort. The other candidates saw Lily's banners and began to do the same. "Hey Lil, lets begin to hang them up." Lily and Brooke ran around the school hanging up their new banners. "Lets go over this one more time." Lily began, "The Great Hall?" "Check." "What about the common room?" "Double Check." "The Entrance Hall? The Library?" "Check and Check." "Okay that leaves us the quidditch field." "Lets put it in the Gryffindor box!" "That'll be a good spot." The girls started down the hallway leading to the field. They seemed to be ahead of the rest but when they arrived at the field... "Er, Lily." "Huh?" "Look."  
  
Lily looked up and to her astonishment in the Gryffindor box there was a sign that read 'James and Tina... The Dynamic Duo...For Headboy and girl.' Lily turned to Brooke with rage.  
  
"We'll show them 'advance largentum'" The banner swelled five times it already huge size. "'permanetea leviosa' that should hold it up in the air and finally 'spherical movementa'"  
  
The banner was waving wildly around the field doing loop- de-loops and fluttering in the stands.  
  
A/N: So....How'd ya like it? I want Input!! even if its Bad!! 


	2. Bunny Boxers

A/N Longer chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make some remarks! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! (by quotes I mean anything a character says that is stand out good) Sirius owns his child like rudeness James owns his hair and Lily owns her.... her...intelligence? PLEASE REMEMBER J.K. ROLWLING OWNS MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS AND ANY HOGWARTS RELATED ITEMS IT IS ONLY MY PLOT NO ONE HAS PERMISSION TO USE THIS PLOT! Thanx! ^.^   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily, looking extremely pleased with herself, was now making her way to Care of Magical Creatures with Brooke and Tracy. Then she began to think about the election 'I don't know about this Headgirl thing' she thought 'what if I fall flat on my face? Embarrass myself!'  
"Girls," she sighed, "I don't know about being Headgirl. I'm up against some tough competition."  
"Don't worry your little head my petite little flower. In Diviation I saw you with the Headboy, that must mean you were Headgirl."  
"Really? That's comforting! Who was Headboy?"  
"Er...I dunno!"  
"But you just said..."  
"I couldn't totally see his face it was covered."  
"Anyway Lillers I wouldn't trust that Diviation stuff." proclaimed Brook  
  
  
Sirius and James were walking slightly in front of Lily. "James," Sirius began, "what you did to Lily last night wasn't very cool."  
"You should talk! You hit her pit peeve she hates it when guys hit on her like you did!"  
"How would you know?"  
"I know exactly all of Lily's buttons and exactly how to push them! I love torturing her!"   
"Yea, well she never did anything to us."  
"That is exactly it, Sirius! Us she never did any thing to us!"  
"What do ya' mean?"  
"It was like five years ago. You don't know what she put me through."  
"Common' man you can tell me anything you know that."  
"I can't tell you this. It is strictly between Lily and me and it will stay that way."  
"Sorry man. No harm done."  
  
Lily brushed past them leaving Brook and Tracy behind her.  
"Do you think she heard, Jamie?"  
"Yea. I think she did."  
"Is that bad or good?"  
"I am not really sure?"  
Suddenly Brooke and Tracy stopped them.  
  
"What did you jerks do to her?" Tracy raved.  
"We didn't do any thing!"  
"You GITS obviously said something to offend her!"  
James sleeked away leaving Tracy and Sirius arguing.  
  
Lily sat all by herself in the back of the class. Thinking to herself 'He didn't tell after all that happened to make him hate me he didn't tell' she looked slightly uncomfortable. 'Why didn't he even to Sirius?' floods of memories raced through he head she began to weave steadily on her stool. James came in the classroom and sat next to her.  
"Er...Lily," She looked dazedly up at him and began to swivel off her chair, "Oh my gosh are you okay?"  
Lily slumped onto the ground.  
"Professor I think Lily passed out!"  
"Oh my," the tiny professor made her way over to Lily; "I can't leave my student will you please escort her to the hospital wing."  
"Yes ma'am."  
James carefully tried to stand Lily up but she was still out cold.  
"You might have to carry her Potter."  
"Er... Okay."  
James carefully picked he up placing one arm under her legs and one arm under her head. He hurried out the door.  
"Lily!," Brooke screeched, "JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"  
"Get out of my way!" he roared.  
James steadily made his way up to the hospital wing. Never once did he buckle under the weight. 'What have I done?' He thought, 'After all that I did she doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve her. I just wish we could talk.' He was almost there when....  
"James! What are you doing holding HER!" James turned around to see Tina raving behind him.  
"She needs to go to the hospital wing."  
"I refuse to let you take HER!" Tina stepped in front of him.  
"Tina! I can't leave her here!"  
"YES YOU CAN!"  
"TINA! Move now or suffer later either way you loose!" he puffed.  
"Fine!!!"   
James hurried past her making sure Lily was still okay. He made his way to the door and noticed it was locked.  
"'Alohamora'!" he cried. He ran in and gently set her on a bed.  
"Madame Pompfery! Er... I have a patient in here."  
A short tubby woman came out of her office.  
"Oh my!," she stared at James, "what happened here? Don't tell me Hagrid let a flubberworm loose again." She rushed to Lily's side.  
"A what? I don't know she just passed out. Will she be okay, is she hurt at all?"  
"I assume she will be fine. Well best be off with you. Your girlfriend her will need her rest."  
"Girlfriend? Oh she is not my girlfriend."  
"Whatever you say. Please I insist you leave."  
James left the hospital wing, quickly making his way back to class. Only to cross Tina again.  
"James, honey I am sorry."  
"I know." she approached James a little.   
"It just makes me upset to see her, she is just so mean to me." she said in a babied sort of way.  
"I know she is Tina."  
"Promise me you won't talk to her anymore." She attempted to give him a hug but James backed away a little.  
"Don't worry I won't. Besides she's not my number one gal is she? Well babe I gotta go to class. See you."  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder why she fainted, Tracy." Brooke stared at her blankly.  
"James did it I bet." Tracy replied.  
"Look you ditzy chics," Sirius butted in, " James didn't do anything to her."  
"Uhuh and what were you talking about?"  
"Er...Lily but that's not the point."  
"Why was she upset then?"  
"I don't know but James didn't say one single bloody word about her."  
  
Just then James walked in. Tracy and Brooke turned up their noses and took their seats.  
"What's their problem?" he asked Sirius.  
"They think you hexed Lily or something."  
"If your fifteen-year-old drama is through I would very much so enjoy beginning this class. Really! Not a good way to begin first day of classes is it?" The tiny woman was standing in front of the class tapping her foot.  
"Why did she pass out?" Sirius looked up blankly.  
"Er... I dunno I just sat next to her."  
"So," he chuckled, "your mere presence makes women faint!"  
"Sirius," he said sternly, "that isn't funny. I think it did have to do with me. I feel really awful."  
"Why she probably deserved it after all you said..."  
"No one deserves anything! Especially not her! As much as she hurt me I hurt her five times worse."  
The rest of class passed by rather stiffly. Brook and Tracy kept looking at James oddly and he didn't talk to Sirius the rest of class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wha-What happened," Lily woke up groggily. "Where am I?"  
"Hold on deary. Just lay back, good."  
Lily rubbed her eyes a little.  
"Madame Pompfery? What happened?"  
"You had a little accident dear. You went out like a candle."  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly supper. I think you'll be down in time for dinner."  
"So how long have I been sleeping?"  
"Oh since your boyfriend brought you up I'd say."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yes you know the tall one with black hair. Worried he was."  
"POTTER!"  
"No need to shout dear."  
"He brought me up!"  
"Yes, quite cute actually. He had you leaning against him holding you in both arms."  
"Wait a minute James Potter carried me up all the way from lake?"  
"I don't know dear I just cure people. Hold still a minute! You bumped you head pretty good on that fall. Okay there you go all done. Off you go!"  
"Thank you."  
Lily still a little shaky walked down to the Great Hall. As soon as she stepped into the door Brooke, Tracy and Mindy swarmed to her.  
"What did that git do to you?" Mindy carefully hugging her.  
"Noth-"  
"Did he hurt you?" receiving another hug from Tracy.  
"No I-"  
"Do you want me to go get something for you?" Brooke grabbed some pumpkin juice off the table.  
"GUYS!," they all stopped dead in their tracks. "He didn't hurt me! He helped me!"  
"Then why were you upset? Why did you pass out?"  
Lily remembered everything that happened why she had passed out.  
"He didn't say anything," she lied, "I didn't feel well and passed out."  
  
James sitting close by heard her and gave a faint smile Lily saw him and returned it gratefully.  
"I am hungry can we please eat now!"  
"Sure thing Lil!"  
For once all day Lily was just happy to sit down and eat. Even the feast the day before didn't match up to this. Lily chugged what seemed like a gallon of pumpkin juice and ate so much it looked like she could explode. When dinner was done Lily made her way up to the common room and slumped into one of the chair the warm fire quickly made her sleepy. She remembered they had extra Diviation that night but she didn't care she just drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Lily looked up and saw Mindy hovering over her. She gave a quick jolt and fell out of her chair.   
"Gees don't do that!"  
"We have Diviation at midnight remember were studding the moons effect on our lives."  
"Oh yea. You and Brooke go ahead I'll be there in a minute I gotta get my telescope."   
"Whatever just hurry up."  
Lily ran upstairs to her room and started looking for her telescope. She rummaged through her trunk quickly pulled it out and headed downstairs. Right when she got to the bottom of the staircase she saw James and Sirius sitting in one of the couches.  
"Sirius Er... I forgot something go ahead with out me or you'll be late."  
"Okay see ya."  
Sirius obviously hadn't noticed Lily as he ran through the door. James didn't go back to his room though he looked at Lily with a little twinkle in his eye.  
"Lily I guess you heard Sirius and me earlier and I am sorry."  
"Don't be. What happened, happened we can't change that."  
"Why did you pass out though?"  
"Painful memories I got to stressed I guess."  
"Painful? I thought you were over that."  
"I am. This is to complicated for you to understand."  
"Try me."  
"What?"  
"Go ahead try me."  
"Well being friends with you meant everything to me. That's why I never wanted to tell you that I liked you I thought it wouldn't be the same and I was right wasn't I? Well I guess I lost more than a silly crush I also lost my best friend."  
There was a long painful silence before James said anything.  
"Why didn't you tell me this five years ago? I would have understood."  
"No. You would have understood now. How many eleven-year-old boys do you know that understand anything a girl says."   
They both broke a small smile.  
"Let's go down to Diviation Lil."   
"Lil ,huh, you haven't called me that forever."  
"Yea so."  
"Men do weird things sometimes."  
"Like what?"  
"Michelangelo cut off his ear for a woman."  
"Yea he probably didn't want to hear her talk."  
They both gave a faint laugh.   
"It was childish of me to think you weren't over me or anything."  
"James, you kinda' were you were like eleven or twelve."  
They talked for a while and arrived to Diviation sooner than expected.  
"You go in first, James, probably don't want people to think were talking to each other."  
"I don't mind." James smiled a lot this time as he held the door open. To the classes shock Lily Evans and James Potter walked into the classroom together. Lily walked over to the shocked Mindy and Brooke.  
"What on earth happened?" Mindy stared.  
"What can't two young adults have a civilized conversation?"  
"You and James? NO!"  
"What is the matter with you guys? We were just talking!"  
"Yea but neither one of you have a black eye, broken bones, or bright orange skin."  
"Ha ha ha. Oh and this conversation. It never happened"  
"Forgetting."  
  
  
"James what on earth?"  
"What?"  
"You and Lily talking! You hate her!"  
"Since when?"  
"Since forever!"  
"We were just talking."  
"Do you know what Tina would do if she saw you 'talking' with Lily."  
"Yea she'd have my head. But she didn't see did she? Did this conversation ever happen?"  
"No."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night came and went very quickly. Once Diviation was over all of the Gryffindors made their way back to the common room notes in hand as well as a full moon chart. With out words Lily and James looked at each other and with out words had reached a understanding. Quietly each one made their way to the dorms. Lily didn't even change before she plopped down on her bed. Lily's head hadn't even reached the pillow before she dozed off.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a splitting headache.  
"What a night." she groaned. She glanced up at her clock.  
"Nine fifteen! I'm late! Mindy! Tracy! Brooke!! GET UP! Were LATE!"  
"Wha? AH!!!" a muffled cry sounded.  
There was much hustle as each girl got ready.  
"What do we have today?"  
"Herbology."  
"Hurry up girls!"  
Finally all of the girls sprinted down to the greenhouse just in time for roll.  
"Black?"  
"Sup."  
"Evans?"  
"hhhere" a exasperated Lily sat down.  
"Tucker?"  
"here"  
"Potter?"  
"yea"  
"Minkly is here. Clausen?"  
"Yup!"  
"Yes and Ransky?"  
"PRESENT!"   
  
In the hurry no one noticed where they sat. Lily, Sirius and Peter were at a table, Mindy was with some Hufflepuffs at the table in front, Tracy was with James and two other Hufflepuffs and Brooke was at the table next to Lily with some other Gryffindors.  
"Brooke you forgot to set the alarm." Lily whispered  
"Me? How is it my fault?"  
"Its your alarm!"  
"Oh, right."  
"Yea, oh right." she replied flustered.  
  
"Hey Lily," she turned to see her partner Sirius, "what were you and James talking about last night?"  
"Nothing."  
"So you weren't talking? Then what were you doing?"  
"I bet I know!" stammered Peter as he let out a chuckle.  
"You gits! What is wrong with you?"  
While Sirius and Peter questioned Lily. James was getting a much different approach.   
"Potter, did you hurt Lily?" Tracy had on hip looking rather flustered.  
"What? No why would I?"  
"I don't know how your crazy mind may work!"  
"Crazy? I am not crazy and I don't go around making fun of people for the heck of it."  
"Prove it!"  
"Prove what?"  
"That your not crazy and you didn't brainwash Lily to say what she did!"  
"Your right I am a raving loon! Ya happy?"  
"Just as I suspected!"  
"What!?!? Are you mad?"  
"No you are!"  
James just sunk his head to his arms on the table banging his head up and down. 'Why didn't you just shut up? This chic is wacko! She's a butterbeer short of a six pack!' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That class was crazy today!" James stuttered.  
"Your tellin' me! That woman wouldn't talk to me all of class!" Sirius raised a pointed finger to Lily.  
"Maybe because you were harassing her!"  
"Maybe!"  
"Well tonight we have to leave."  
"When should we?"  
"After Defense Against the Dark Arts would be good."  
"Okay meet at the whomping willow after, and bring lots of food!"  
"Are you obsessed with food?"  
"What?!?! How can you not be?"   
  
Mindy had obviously over heard them because just then she decided to jump out at them.  
"HELLO!" she screeched. James and Sirius fell flat on their backs from shock.  
"Ouch! What on earth do you want?"  
"What are you guys up to?"  
"Mindy would ya mind?"  
"Oh don't worry I don't." she said sarcastically.   
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know what you are doing and I'll figure it out to."  
"Okay Sherlock were going werewolf hunting."  
"Yea right! What are you really doing?"  
"That's exactly what we're doing!"  
Mindy stomped off with a loud 'HRUMPH!' Sirius turned to James.  
"JAMES! Why did you do that?!"  
"If she thinks were joking around she won't suspect us!"  
"OH! I get ya. Great idea James!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day sped by. Lily was busy campaigning around school to notice anything. She had already achieved to get half of her potions class and her Ancient Runes class. Next was lunch and Lily though it would be a great time to get more votes.  
"Vote for me! Lily E.!" she cried from the top of a chair. She repeated this several times before Tracy came along.  
"What are you doing miss... Er... Lily."  
"I am getting our fellow classmates votes!" she replied with great pride.  
"Lily, Lily, Lily this is not the way to do it!"  
"Its not?" Lily stared confounded.   
"Lily you are the most popular girl in school! You can get more votes than any sixth or seventh year!"  
"Er... how?"  
"Get on their good side, offer them what they want."  
"You mean bribery?"  
"Bribe is such a nasty word, think of it as a little extra help."  
"I can't do that." Lily's voice changed from its normal perkiness to a more serious tone. Tracy glared at her for a few moments.  
"Yes very good Miss Evans."  
"What? Why are you talking like that?"  
"Er... Yes," Tracy glanced down at her watch, "You will see in about three...two...one." Tracy's long blonde hair faded into a dark brown, her eyes became distorted as they changed from blue to a dim grayish brown.  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
"Yes Miss Evans, you see I used a polyjuice potion to convert myself to Miss Clausen."  
"Er... why would you want to do that?"  
"Good question. Well we decided to see which people are worthy to this position. I would try to see who is trust worthy, so far it is you, Tina Jaminson, Evilly Pate, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and James Potter."  
Lily looked quite startled, "Yes of course," she staggered slightly, "thank you."  
"Good day."  
"Oh before you leave, were is Tracy?"  
"Oh yes, in the dorm safe and sound."   
"Right. Thank you."  
  
"Lily!," Mindy came crashing past Professor McGonagall shortly followed by Brooke, "Big news. Dorm now. Follow me. "  
Mindy left as quickly as he had entered. The other three girls stayed behind a moment and just stared at each other before they actually left. They scurried up to the dorm to find Mindy plopped on the ground.   
"Sirius and James are up to something." Mindy looked frazzled. The others hollered in laughter.  
"Oh gasp!," Lily pretended to faint, "what ever shall we do?"  
"Lil I am totally serious! I think it something bad."  
"Oh come off it." Brooke sat on the bed and began to read a magazine.  
"Yea when are they not up to something?" Tracy to began to read.  
"Guys please listen to me! I heard them talking..."  
"You mean you were spying."  
"Fine I was spying and I think they might leave Hogwarts."  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "Whoa, hold on a minute," Lily looked shocked, "what do you mean 'leave Hogwarts.'? Come on we know there stupid but there not that stupid."  
"Yea," Brooke stood up and began to walk around, "they play childish pranks but nothing they do is ever dangerous."  
"Obviously they would. What should we do?"  
"Well where are they going? Do you know?"  
"No. They are meeting at the whomping willow after Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"The willow? Is this a prank or suicide?"  
"That is where they are meeting."  
"Okay meet back here a half-hour before class ends."  
"Okay lets go to class then."  
All the girls left for class. Tracy went to Diviation, Brooke went to Ancient Runes and Lily and Mindy went to Defense against the Dark Arts. Lily was thinking to herself, 'We are trying to out wit the wittiest boys in school. Good thing were the wittiest girls.' A smile cracked over her face as she thought of this. The rest of the day didn't seem to go by as fast.  
"Class take notes on this.," A talk lanky professor stated, "when the moon comes out....." Lily drifted off in the middle of her notes, 'Hmmm.... I wonder what they plan on doing. "A lunatic is someone who goes crazy when they see the moon." Lily briefly took notes before she drifted out again, 'What if they get hurt? should we follow them?' Lily looked up to see the professor glaring at her. "Yes anyways, Miss Evans you might want to note this. a werewolf's bite dose not affect animagi or animals." Lily jotted it down, 'What if they don't need us what if this is the prank?' Lily glanced at the clock and raised her hand gently.  
"Excuse me professor," Lily groaned, "I don't feel well may I be excused?"  
"Yes, take someone with you."  
Mindy quickly stood up and together left with Lily. They raced up to the common room where Tracy was already sitting.   
  
"What took you guys?"  
"We had some technical difficulties."  
"Okay so were is Brooke?"  
"She's not here yet?"  
"No. Well we should probably get going."  
"Yea." Lily paused to think, "Okay Tracy go down by the willow and hide. You can keep a look out get us if anything happens."  
"Okay what will you do?"  
"Er... I don't know. I'll think of something."  
"Lily I can help you. Remember when McGonagall was me?"  
"Yea so."  
"Well she was also Sirius at one point."  
"Okay what has that got to do with anything?"  
"Well she is a girl and physically can't get up to the boys dorm," you could obviously see was thinking hard and long. "so she removed the bottom step. There is a watch under it set it to how long it'll take and you can go upstairs."  
"Really? Okay thanks that will help. You better leave now."   
"Right." Tracy leaped through the door. Mindy sat down on the couch and sighed a little.  
"Should we wait for Brooke?"   
"Nah, lets go up. I'll race ya." Lily began to head towards the stairs.  
"Hey, no fair you have a head start!" Mindy burst in front of Lily and went up the stairs. She got about half way up before they flung her down.  
"Mindy you are so stupid."  
Mindy looked up to see Lily bending over her. "Ouch."  
"Yea ouch, there is a anti-female charm." Lily picked Mindy off the floor and brushed her off a bit. Lily then stepped over to the bottom step of the stairway. The step revealed a tiny gold stopwatch but instead of the time moving up it seamed to move down.   
"How long do you think we'll need?"  
"Er... I'll set it for a couple of hours. I doubt we'll take that long."  
"Okay lets go!"  
Mindy toppled over with excitement as they scurried up the stairs. when they got to the top they found it much different than the hallway they were used to. The girls' hallway was littered in flowers and draped in the smell of strong French perfume. This hallway was decorated in everything Quidditch possible, there were posters of every team. Lily walked along the hall and something caught her eye. 'James Potter SEEKER' was engraved on a huge golden trophy along with all the other members of the team, next to it were golden broomsticks that had belonged to famous Quidditch players who attended Hogwarts.   
"Hey Mindy," Lily walked over towards a open door, "what kind of owl dose James have?"  
"It's a small brown fluff ball. It can sit in the palm of your hand, why?"  
"I think this is his room." As Lily said this a little owl peeped his head out the door and began whizzing about the room. Lily stepped inside the room.  
"Excited little fellow." Mindy followed  
Lily entered into a room bombarded with clothes, books, and everything in-between. There were posters and pictures of everything you could imagine.  
"Gees and I thought we were messy." Mindy hurled herself over a pile of clothes"  
"Eww, I wonder what that is."  
"I wonder how long that's been there." Mindy pointed at a broom gathering dust at the far end of the room.  
"Okay so think, what exactly are we looking for?"  
"I dunno, what would be of use to them?"  
"Junk most likely, just look through the stuff, something is bound to show up."  
"Lily, can we please CLEAN THIS ROOM?"  
"Nock you socks off kiddo. Just make sure to leave a note from the house elves saying they did it."  
"Do you think they did this all in one day?"  
"No they probably left it here over the summer."  
"Okay well lets start cleaning and we'll probably find some stuff."  
"Okay lets start with the clothes. 'cleana laundrea'." All of the clothes in the room began to fold themselves gently and all the dirt and stains had disappeared.  
"Oh, oh, oh, my turn Lily, 'laundrea placiea'." all of the freshly folded laundry places itself in to the dressers that were not visible before.  
"Great that takes care of half the mess now the papers, 'acio papers' ." Lily was bombarded with homework, notes and charts. "Gees! Okay now 'organizea papers'." all of the papers divided themselves into neatly stacked piles.  
"Lily look at the date on this 'Sept. 2, 1971' that is what our fist year?"  
"Yea. What's it say?"  
"Er...'I met a girl on the train yesterday.' Lily I think its a diary entry."   
"So keep going this might get good."  
"Er... Okay, 'She was really nice, her name is Lily. She didn't know much about magic so I showed her around. I wonder if she likes it here? Oh well. Lily is really cool she is my first friend here at Hogwarts. We will always be friends forever. My dad says that nine out of ten girls like me. I wonder if Lily dose. I doubt it! She is number ten!'."  
Mindy glanced up at Lily who looked dumbstruck.   
"Lillers are you okay?"  
"Yea. Why?"  
"You just look weird."  
"Why would I care about that? It was ages ago! Lets finish cleaning so we can look for more stuff."  
"Okay! 'broom cleana'!" the broom picked itself up and began to sweep. Soon the room was looking clean. All of the papers were folded neatly on the desk. All of the laundry clean and pressed, the windows were shined and the floor swept. while they were cleaning they managed to find someone's pet rat and a cat. The cat obviously didn't belong to them because it jolted out of the room as quickly as possible.   
"Okay what time is it?"  
"Nearly four, class should be just getting over."  
"Do you want to stay here? I mean they are leaving right after class right?"   
"Yea, that's fine."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James," Sirius glanced up at the clock. "class is almost over, come on."  
"Huh? Oh right." They both shoved their notes into their bags. BRRRRING! James lead Sirius out of the classroom.  
"Hey, where is Peter?" Sirius noticed their friends absence.  
"Oh, I think he went with Remus."  
"Wait!," Sirius halted, "We left our stuff in the dorm room!"  
"Shoot! Lets go back really quick!"  
The boys back tracked and made their way to the dorm. James toppled over the door only to find Brooke sitting on the common room floor.  
"Brooke!," Sirius shouted, "Er...hello."  
Brooke Looked up for a moment and went back to whatever she was doing. "Hello."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"This is the common room isn't it?"  
"Yea."  
"I'm waiting for Lily is that alright with you?"  
"Yea, well just be going upstairs now."  
James shoved Sirius up the stairs frantically. They stomped wildly up the stairs.  
"James do you think she knows?"  
"No, you heard her she was waiting for Lily"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, do you here that?"  
"No what."  
"JAMES IS COMING!"  
"Could you be any louder? Get under the bed!"  
Lily scrambled to get under the bed as Mindy ducked underneath one next to her. Lily's heart pounding she though, 'Please God don't let them see me!' she turned over on her back and closed her eyes. The door slowly opened and in stepped the boys.  
"Sirius I don't think we should go like this lets change."  
"Er... James."  
"Huh?"  
"Where are our clothes?"  
For the first time James looked at his room. They both stood wide-eyed as they explored the newly found floor.  
"COOL! WE HAVE A FLOOR!" Sirius spread himself out on the floor.  
"Hey look at this."  
Lily kept her eyes closed and thought, 'This is it I am done for!'.   
"'Please keep tidy room Master Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew and Longbottom. Thank you, Dinky the House elf' hey that's cool!," Sirius paused for a second, "Hey what's that?"  
Lily was now horrified, ' They are going to KILL me!' foot steps were clearly moving towards her. A hand slid under the bed as Lily held her breath she briefly opened her eyes to see Sirius' hand grabbing a pair of heart covered boxers.  
"Hey I've been looking for these!"  
Lily sighed with relief as the foot steps moved away. James and Sirius and obviously opened their trunks with a snap. 'Okay what are they doing?' Lily peeped out from under the bed only to see two half naked boys standing around in their boxers. Lily blushed as she felt her face turn red. 'Wow! I really didn't need to see that! although I am sure any girl would love to be me!' A smile quickly took over her face, 'Eww... was I just checking out Potter? Did James have happy faces on his boxers? That's a hard mental picture to get rid of.' Lily took a quick peek and let out a giggle as she saw James in hot pink boxers with happy faces covering them. Then she turned to see Sirius with bunnies all over his. At this she could hardly contain herself. She was looking at the most popular handsome guys in school in boxers that would have half the school in a uproar.  
"Sirius did you hear that?" Lily covered her mouth quickly and stared wide eyed at the bed above her.   
"What? I don't hear anything."  
"Huh, that weird. Must be my imagination."  
Both boys dressed quickly and raced out of the room. Lily peeked out to check if the coast was clear. when she saw they had left she broke out laughing. Mindy slowly emerged to see Lily sprawled over the floor raving with laughter.  
"What is so funny! Your nearly got us caught, Lily."  
Lily still humming with laughter could barely get her words out, "You didn't see what I saw." Lily now gripping her sides rolling on the floor.  
"What did you see that nearly got us KILLED!?!"   
Just at the thought Lily again roared with laughter. after about five minutes Lily composed herself and began to speak, "I saw," laughter again crawled up her throat as she continued, "James in hot pink boxers covered in smileies and Sirius in fluffy bunny boxers." At this both girls gained a mental picture of the boys and hollered with side splitting laughs. Gasping for air Mindy turned to Lily, "You know were are going to DIE laughing!"  
"At least it will be at James!"  
Both girls sat up trying to regain their breath. Mindy suddenly scrambled under the bed again.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Mindy come under here a minute."  
Lily crawled across the floor and joined Mindy. "What is it?"  
"Look at this."  
Lily glance at the boards that supported the bed. She saw they were littered in chicken-scratch, she began to read one of the boards, "I hate my life. I hate everything. I love Tracy Clausen. I LOVE Tracy Clausen, She will never be mine. I hate myself! I want to die! Stupid wolf!" Lily paused to think, 'Oh my gosh. Who wrote this? Maybe we should tell someone?' Mindy seemed to be reading her mind.  
"Lily, this could be serious. Who wrote it?"  
Lily began to read on, "I love my baby sister Lily." Lily paused with a shocked look on her face as Mindy's curiosity got the best of her.  
"Lillers, what wrong, what's going on?"  
"Mindy," Lily paused to compose herself realizing she was shaking, "It's my brother he wrote this."  
"Lils, you don't have a brother."  
"Yes but were not like related. Remus, he's my brother."  
Mindy tried to sit up but was stopped by the bed above her. They both crawled out from under the bed, as they both sat there motionless.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James!," Peter jumped out from behind a tree.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sirius lay on the floor gripping his chest.  
"Sorry Sirius. James, Remus needs us now hurry up!"  
"Why what's wrong with him?"  
"He's going bloody CRAZY!"  
James started running towards the willow as they continued there conversation. "What do you mean?"  
"He's shaking violently, screaming and howling."  
"Howling? It's not even night yet."  
"I don't know, but its happening."  
They ran faster at this news. By this time Tracy was becoming restless. She sat up and realized someone was coming. She peeked her nose over the bushes and saw James sprinting up in front of her. 'Well, well what do we have here.' she thought.   
"Prongs," Lily turned her eyes on the two boys trailing behind. 'Always the athlete aren't we.' , "Remus might be dangerous." 'Dangerous? Remus?' and she quickly dismissed the though of the tall, blue-eyed, sandy haired boy as dangerous. Then she saw something she had never seen before, the whomping willow actually let James passed. She was about to follow them when she though of getting Lily.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brooke stood up at the sight of the two girls still shocked. "Where in the name of Gryffindor have you two been?"  
Mindy looked up at Brooke, "Have you been her this whole time?"  
"YES!" A very disgruntled Brooke slumped back onto the couch.  
"Sorry."  
"Brooke," Lily cooed, " guess what."  
The thin line of her moth quickly curled, "What?"  
"Guess who likes Tracy."  
At this she turn over to them and her face beamed like a over excited first year, "WHO?"  
"Well," Lily paused for a dramatic affect that seemed to be working, "Remus Lupin!"  
When she said this all the girls squealed with delight. Just then Tracy burst though the portrait much to the amusement of the others.  
"What's got you so happy?"  
"We'll tell you later."  
"Okay well I have a lead! I heard Peter tell James something about Remus being dangerous but I highly doubt it he's so sweet."  
Lily looked frazzled, "Anything else?"  
"Yea, they walked down a hidden passageway under the whomping willow."  
"Okay," Brooke stood up , "How would they manage that one?"  
"Wait a minute," lily chimed in, "Did you say 'hidden passageway'?"  
"Yea so."  
"Well the willow must have been planted there right?"  
"Yea our first year."   
"It must be guarding something and there is always a way to get past a guard we just have to find it."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Bunny Boxers 2

A/N sorry no update on chap two but this is a little more humorous but gets more serious too. I usually get stories posted by 1-2 weeks so hold on tight I'll finish it. I need some advice where to end it at (summer break end of summer or end of six year?) either way I am going to write a sequel and prelude (you know what happened 1-4 years.) E-mail me with your thoughts at bonbongirls@aol.com. There is loads of conversation in all of my chapters so if it looks long its really not and I've noticed towards the end everything gets smushed together sorry I don't do that its the site. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! (by quotes I mean anything a character says that is stand out good)  
  
Chapter 3  
"Sirius help me get this open!" James was standing in a tunnel pushing some kind of door.  
"Wait should we change?"  
"No, he hasn't even got that far yet."  
Now all three boys were pushing the door above them. James was a little panicky but he wouldn't let it show. 'I hope Remus is okay. I wonder why he's doing this?'. The door snapped open to reveal a very different Remus than they were used to.  
"Oh my gosh. Remus what happened?" Sirius rushed over to a bloody body sprawled on the floor. He turned it over and tried to wake him up.   
"Huh, what?" James rushed over to help Sirius lift him a little.  
" What happened, do you remember?" James calmness seemed to be affecting everyone.  
"I couldn't help myself. I don't know why it's not even nighttime yet."  
Peter walked over to the window and gazed outside. After a few minutes he saw something that caught his eye.  
"James come look at this."  
"Not now, Peter."  
"I mean now, James this is important!" James got up leaving a confused Remus with Sirius.  
"What is do important?" Peter pointed his finder to the sky as James' eyes followed until they reached a white orb in the sky.  
"Close the draped."  
"What?" Sirius still holding Remus gently let him down. "Why?"  
"The moon's refection is in the sky."  
"But its daytime how can that work?"  
"The moon is right above us and its reflecting the suns light."  
Sirius got up and closed all of the drapes in the small dimly lit room. Peter continued out of the room followed shortly by James. They both parted one going up stairs the other stayed down stairs. Shortly all of the curtains were closed and the marauders were back with Remus.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius sat Remus up on a dusty bed in the corner of the room.  
"Yea what happened why did I do that?"  
James walked over to the curtain and peeked out a bit. "The moon is out; it's still daytime so it couldn't take full affect."  
"Well what do we do until nightfall? We can't go into town."  
"Just wait I guess."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, what exactly are we looking for?" Tracy was running her fingers along the titles of dusty old books.  
"I am not sure really."  
"THAN WHY ARE WE IN THE BLOODY LIBRARY?" This was followed by a series of shush.   
"Tracy! Your gonna get us kicked out!"  
"I don't care. I am only in here because of you and you stupid curiosity."  
"Tracy we need to find out what that tree is hiding." Lily reached up to grab a book entitled 'Magical Plants of Eastern Europe'.  
"I'll get my textbooks you just keep looking."  
"Fine, take the easy way out." Lily pushed her out the door and Tracy just rolled her eyes.  
Lily grabbed some more books and sat down at the table. She sighed a little before opening a book. 'Chapter one,' she read to herself, 'Magical cures. No that's not it. Chapter two Common Questions for Flowers. No. Chapter three.' Lily proceeded for what seemed like hours until finally, 'Chapter thirty-three Enchanted Plants. This looks interesting. Enchanted plants are not magical at all. They are normal plants that have been placed under a spell. Most enchanted plants have a trigger that causes them to stop, so they can be moved or cared for.'  
"THATS IT!" Lily slammed the book shut and raced out of the library. She raced down the corridor and bumped into someone causing her to drop all of her books.  
"Sorry." she bent over to pick up her things.  
"You better be Muddblood." Lily looked to see the face of Lucius Malfoy dangling over her. "Pick up my things, NOW!"   
"You didn't say the magic words."  
"Listen to me Evans," Malfoy grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "Make one wrong move and you'll be sorry. You must learn to respect your betters." With that Lily couldn't take any more and slapped his hand off of her.   
"Malfoy I have had enough of your childish antics move out of my way!"   
"Watch yourself from now on Muddblood."  
"NOW!" Malfoy moved out of her way only because another student was now watching.  
"Lily!," She turned to see Tracy with all of her text in her arms, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing. Malfoy was just being his oh so charming self. I think I figured it out."  
"What? The tree or what they're up to?"  
"The tree, but once we get past that we'll figure out what they are doing."  
"Wait we cant get past the tree that's SUICIDE!"  
Lily with a wide grin on her face scurried up to the common room.   
"Lily! Lily, wait!" Tracy scuttled behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus, its nearly nightfall are you ready?" James carefully padded his friend's back.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
"Were going to transform and then open the curtains okay?"  
"What ever floats your boat."  
The tree boys all began to transform into their animagi selves. Slowly a rat, a burly black dog and a white stag all took the places of the boys. The dog ran over to the curtains and pulled them back. Remus gazed at the window and slowly began to change into his other self. His hands began huge paws, his body began to grow fur and slowly he became a werewolf.   
"Do you guys have any idea how much that hurts?" The other three animals gave to what a human would her grunts, growls and squeaks. Remus heard it differently to him this was laughter.  
"Yea, Moony we hear ya." the wolf turned to the stag.  
"Okay so what is the plan for tonight?"  
"Oh oh," the little rat was scurrying towards them, "Padfoot, let's get food I am starving!"  
"Wormtail, always the first to think of food! That is after Sirius!" the wolf said. Unmistakably the wolf was Remus, the rat Peter, the dog Sirius and the stag James.  
"Well let's get this party started!" the stag led the others out of the house.  
"Ah, Hogsmade, so beautiful so quiet."   
"Prongs we are going to have to change that aren't we now?"  
"You said it Moony."  
The animals made their way down to the town. People just stood and gawked at the site of the Marauders charging down the street. They all knew very well of the seen, it happened once every month.  
"Remus me and Sirius, being the largest, are going to keep you in line so no hard feelings or anything."  
"No Prongs none at all."  
"Hey Padfoot, how did we get our names?" the little rat sat up and twitched his nose a little.  
"You git! I am a dog so I am Padfoot. James is a stag so he is Prongs. Remus is a werewolf therefore he gets Moony. You are a Rat so you get Wormtail."  
"Thanks for clearing that up Padfoot." Moony said sarcastically.  
"Where do you think we should go Prongs?"  
"Er...Lets go by the Three Broom Sticks first, I am PARCHED!"  
The four friends made their way to the bar once inside everyone was in a uproar, but not the kind you would expect.  
"Hello how are my four favorite customers!" The woman behind the counter said as the boys growled with delight. "What'll it be?" she pause of a second as the big dog stared at her. "Butterbeer it is! Here ya go." She laid four saucers of butterbeer on the ground and gave each one a scratch behind the ear.  
"Guys I could stay like this forever." Padfoot grunted with pleasure.   
"Yea. Free food lots of love." Moony replied. The bartender laughed as she heard the animals growl back and forth.  
"Guys hurry up and drink!" Prongs sounded very irritated.  
"Why in such a rush?"  
"I have a plan for tonight."  
The four animals lapped up the remains of their butterbeer and raced outside followed by shouts of goodbye from the people inside.  
"What's the plan?"  
"I thought we would have a little fun."  
The Marauders speed through the streets only to be stopped by a orange tabby.  
"Crookshanks! What are you doing here?" Prongs cried.  
"What forgot about me already?"  
"No its great to see ya. Have you been adopted yet?"  
"No. Still living in Diagon Alley. I am only a year old I'll get a family."  
"So how did you get down here? How did you know it was a full moon?"  
"Humans! Cats can read too. I saw my humans calendar."  
"Yea, but how did you get here?"  
"Animal network."  
"The what?" Sirius butted in.  
"Its something animals use to travel we help each other out. I meow and someone answers me telling me were I can stay the night or where I can hitch a ride."  
"Some times you animals amaze me." Moony said.  
"Yea I amaze me to sometimes."  
At this they all laughed and began to walk together.  
"So what have you guys planned tonight?" the tabby leaped on to James back.  
"Well I had I idea."  
"Lets hear it!"  
"Well first we need to get to Zonko's."  
"Then what?"  
"You will see."  
The four animagi and one cat lead themselves into the joke shop and paused for a minute waiting for the owner. James growing inpatient grabbed a protruding nail with his teeth and lifted it up. Underneath was a small bag which Crookshanks grabbed. Prongs slowly let the board down and stomped his hooves.  
"Yea, yea I'm coming! What do you want?" as he stepped out he noticed the animals patiently waiting for him to arrived. "Hello? Anyone in here?" James vigorously nodded his head.  
"Can I help you?" he stared wide-eyed at the horse. Crookshanks jumped up to the counter and yelled back at James, "What do you need, Prongs?"  
"Er... magical all purpose paper, some magic ink, and some Quick Quote Quills- Pranksters Addition."  
"Is that all? Okay hang on a second." Crookshanks jumped onto the shelf behind the owner, who was now staring at Sirius, and knocked down everything they would need.  
"Right that will be four galleons." the owner said as Crookshanks dragged the small bag up to the register. The man reached inside took out four galleons and placed the bag back in James mouth. He bagged the items and placed them around Sirius' neck. James slipped the bag back under the board and headed outside. As they left her turned to go back upstairs. "Marie you won't guess what just happened." All of them started cracking up.  
"Okay were to next Prongsie boy?"  
"Lets head up to the cave."  
The boys started up the street as housed became fewer and yards became larger. Finally they came to a hillside covered in rocks. They headed up the step hillside and up to a thin gap between the rocks. They all slipped though to reveal a chamber the size of a room.   
"Come on guys!" Moony, Padfoot and Crookshanks were already though.  
"You try doing this with hooves!"  
"Yea its not easy being a rat either."  
"Come on!" Sirius leaped out and began pushing James until they were all inside.  
"Okay," Crookshanks began. "why did we need all that stuff?" tearing open the bag around Sirius' neck.  
"We made a map but the problem is we need away to hide it, so might as well use magic to. We can't be caught carrying around a map of all of Hogwarts secrets."  
"How many detentions do you think we could get for that?" Sirius asked.  
"Shut up!" Moony growled.  
"Well if I want to beat the record I need twenty every term." They all sighed at Padfoot's life ambitions. Peter laughed hardily before changing back to his human form. Remus saw him and growled nastily.  
"PETER CHANGE BACK!" Sirius yelled but it wasn't long before Moony made a attempt to spring at him. Prongs blocked this receiving a nasty blow to his face. Peter changed back as Sirius and James subdued the wolf.  
"Remus calm down! Its okay calm down." James had Remus sandwiched between himself and Sirius.  
"PETER WHAT THE BLOODY HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"  
"I, I am so sorry," he stuttered, "so sorry Remus." Crookshanks now had the rat between his paws to keep him from Remus.  
"Remus what got into you! You nearly killed Peter!"  
"I am sorry he smelled weird like my dad."  
"What?"  
"My dad, he is a Auror, Peter smelled like him after he catches a Death Eater."  
"A what?" Crookshanks asked.  
"Never mind its almost dawn and you can't be seen as a human here, Remus."  
"Okay lets go back." They all headed back towards town. When they got there Crookshanks paused. "MEOW!" he bellowed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have to get back to Diagon Alley."  
The meow was returned by another, "MEOW! MILK CART,FIVE THIRTY,MAIN STREET!"   
"Wait here a moment with me."  
"Okay hang on guys." A small cart was headed towards them.  
"Well guys that's my ride." Crookshanks hoped on top and waved goodbye.  
"Bye!" they all returned the wave.  
"That cat amazes me some times." Prongs began to head back to the house they began at when the sun began to come up. "Oh no. Remus."  
"What?"  
"Run now!" they all sprinted towards the door and got there just in time for Remus to change back as did the others.   
"Remus are you okay." James walked over to the boy sitting on the floor.   
"Yea, lets head back before we get caught."  
"Right." With that they all headed out the trap door into the dimly lit passageway. The journey seemed like days to their tired bodies. When they got to the opening, they stepped into the soft grass. Remus walked over to the knot in the tree trunk and lightly stepped on it. The tree froze almost instantly letting the tired boys pass by. They headed up to the common room.  
"I am going to bed." Remus said as he headed upstairs followed by Peter.  
"James are you staying down here?"  
"Yea I guess."  
"I'll stay down here with him." said Sirius.  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly six. We could go and sleep for three hours if we miss breakfast."  
"I am going to go take a shower, you go ahead and sleep." both boys headed upstairs. Sirius plopped down on his bed as James grabbed his clothes. James headed down to the prefect bathroom. He stopped and the statue of the little witch. "Tootie-Frutie." he said as he stepped inside the bathroom. The magnificent bathroom smelled of lavender. It had enormous gold pillars guarding each side as the rest was drenched in white marble. He walked over to olympic sized tub to see someone already occupying it. Her long red hair caressed gently down her back. 'Wait.' he thought, 'Only one person has hair like that.'  
"Lily! Oh I, Er... Didn't. I am."  
"James!," Lily ducked under the bubbles , "Just close you eyes while I get out!"  
"Okay," he turned around and closed his eyes, "I am really sorry I didn't know anyone was in here."  
"Its okay." he turned back around to see a soaking wet Lily in a large gold towel 'Gees she is something.' he paused for a moment and just stared at her. 'Eww... Did I just check out Lily Evans?'  
"Well are you going to stand there gawking like a idiot, I have to get dressed. Oh my gosh what did you do to your face?" Lily was staring at the large gash across his face.   
Reminiscing of the night before he stalled a minute. "Oh sorry I didn't hear you. I will just go use one of the stalls."   
"First let me fix that up for you." she ran over to her bag and pulled out her wand, "Hold still a minute 'Healenta'. There that's better."  
James now bright red dashed into one of the stalls. He thought to himself ' Why am I blushing its only Lily.' Lily dressed herself. 'Oh I am brilliant!' She thought as she tucked something into her bag.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tracy time to get up! Oh come on its seven!"  
"Huh? Just five more minutes Lily."  
"No now!" Lily ripped the covers off to reveal a shivering little body.  
"Okay I am up! How can you stay up so late and get up so early?" Lily laughed a little. "Magic!"  
"What were you doing last night anyways?"  
"I will show you at breakfast." Once all the girls were up and dressed they headed down to breakfast.  
"So tell us Lily what were you doing, last night?" Brooke shoving some toast down her throat.  
"Well yesterday I read something about hitting a trigger on the whomping willow so I made these." She pulled out a tiny red ball.  
"What is that?"  
"Its kind of like a paintball."  
"What?"  
"Sorry its muggle talk. Its a little ball and when you throw it, it leaves a red mark where it landed."  
"How is that going to help us?"  
"Well we are going to throw them at the willow. If it freezes we will know how to turn it off."  
"Lily Evans, always the brainy one."  
The all began to laugh at this when in came a little first year. He came up to Lily looking a bit frazzled.  
"Miss. Evans?"  
"Yes call me Lily."  
"Lily, James Potter would like what ever you took back.  
Mindy stared at him for a second. "Lily what did you take?"  
"Never mind you'll see. What's your name?"  
"Richard."  
"Well Richard you can tell him to come down and get it himself."   
They boy looked horrified and ran back upstairs.  
"What was that about?"  
Lily just smiled at them, "You'll see." Moments later the boy came bursting back into the hallway.  
"Lily please give it back. James said he will kill me if I don't get it."  
"Richard don't worry I protect you just tell him to come and get it."  
Richard again took off and came back moments later with a big smile on his face.  
"Richard he has to come get it."  
"Lily he is!"  
In strode James with a his neon pink, happy face boxers. The whole student body was in a uproar, even the teachers were laughing. All the girls were staring at the star quidditch player, gawking. Then he did something only Lily suspected he sat down right next to her.  
"Very funny Evans, Ha ha ha. Give them back!"  
"If I didn't know any better I would say you were out witted!"   
"I was not out witted!"  
"No? Than no clothes!"  
"Fine you are a Marauderette! You out wit me!"  
"Now say the magic words!"   
"Please."  
"I cant hear you!"  
"Please!"  
"What did you say?"  
"PLEASE!" he said it loud enough to wake the dead, literally. Nearly headless Nick came popping up through the pumpkin juice. He took one glance at James and started cracking up.  
"Lily," his face contorted a little, "This means war!" he grabbed his clothes from Lily and walked out of the Great Hall which was still rolling with laughter. He walked back up the stairway into the common room. Remus was sitting down on the couch waiting for Sirius. When he to burst out laughing.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHARLIE HAPPENED TO YOU!" he roared with laughter.  
"Lily Evans." Remus tried to compose himself a little.  
"What happened?"  
"She stole my clothes while I was in the shower."  
"That's my Lily. Looks like she got you goat!"  
"Yea so did the rest of the student body! She dragged me into the Great Hall!" now James was slipping into his clothes.  
"Hey your nose is better."  
"Yea Lily did that to. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a Marauder."  
"Well make her one. We could use someone like that."  
"WHAT!?! NEVER!"  
"Admit it James they are our female counter parts!"  
"I will not!"  
"Fine, I am just saying they are just as cleaver as we are."  
"No they are not! We'll prove it!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily that was ingenious! You are great!"  
"I know I am." Lily smirked a little. "That's not the best part though!"  
"Why what else could be better?" Brooke asked. Lily smiled and waved a picture through the air of James walking down the Great Hall. When he saw Lily he stuck his tongue out at her. Then she did something yet more impressive. She took out a little box, engraved on the top was 'Voice Box' she opened the box and it began to replay James begging Lily for his clothes. She shoved the picture into the box and snapped it shut. They all laughed for what seemed like hours before the bell rang.  
"What do we have next Mindy?" Brooke gathering up her things.  
"Er...," Mindy pulled out her note book, "I have Diviation you guys have Ancient Runes."  
"Okay bye Mindy." Mindy headed upstairs leaving the other three girls behind as they headed down the corridor. The conversation was minimal as they entered the classroom. Ancient Runes had never been a large class but with the four most talkative boys asleep on their desk it seemed empty. Lily plopped her stuff down at her desk and rushed over to Remus.  
"BROTHER!" she jumped on to Remus giving him a big hug.  
"Huh? What? Oh Lily flower its you." he looked rather dazed.  
"Where have you been? You missed two days of school."  
"Oh I was sick." Remus folded his arms and laid his head on them. Lily bent over and kissed his cheek. Remus smiled a little, "I love you to, Lily flower."  
She skipped back over to her seat and sat down as the teacher took roll. This wasn't much of a wait for Lily as there were only fourteen students.  
"Evans, Lily?"  
"Here.  
"Clausen, Tracy?"  
"Here."  
"Lupin, Remus?"  
"Huh? Oh here."  
"Minkly, Brooke?"  
"Here."  
"Potter, James," there was no reply but the professor clearly saw him, "POTTER,JAMES!"  
"Huh? What? Oh is it the Pyramids?"  
"Mr. Potter this is a class for learning not sleeping! If you would kindly pay attention! That goes for you to Mr. Black!"  
"DON"T LET THE CHICKENS EAT ME!" Sirius bellowed before he realized he was in a classroom, "Sorry Professor." at this she was now eyeing both boys evilly.  
"Right, Pettigrew, Peter?"  
"Here."   
The rest of class slowly progressed. Every now and again James would eye Lily and she him. He obviously hadn't forgotten the mornings event. Soon class was over and everyone was packing up their things.  
"Lily come on!"  
"Go ahead I have to ask the professor something."  
"Okay be quick though."  
"Professor?"  
"Yes Miss Evans?"  
"I was wondering if I did the assignment correctly."  
"Yes. Those are wonderful."  
"Thank you Professor." Lily ran out of the room hoping to catch up with Mindy and Brook. When she ran into someone.  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
"Stupid Muddblood!" Lily looked up to see Malfoy hovering over her. "You have crossed me for the last time!" He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. "You will learn you place!" he slapped her face, "You will respect me!" this time slapping her so hard she began to bleed, "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" but before he could slap her she grabbed his hand.  
"I will NEVER respect, scum like you!" and she spat in his face.  
"Evans! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" He raised his wand to her face. Lily couldn't reach her own wand so she kicked him with all of her strength.  
"How dare you, Muddblood!"  
"I do dare and I have a name! I am Lily Evans and I am not afraid of anyone including you!" Lily punched him in the stomach and he let go of her. she grabbed his wand from him and ran down the corridor.  
"Get back here Muddblood!" Malfoy set off after her. Lily ran not bothering to look back. She ran to find the nearest person but no one seemed to be around. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and flung her to the floor.  
"You will die for that!"  
"I will die for no one!" Malfoy grabbed her by the hair and sunk down to the floor so they were face to face.  
"Say good bye to your little friends." he pointed to a rat scurrying along the rug. Malfoy slapped her again. "Do you feel that?" he slapped her again, "This is pain. You will be experiencing a lot of it!" before he could go any further a dog was pouncing on him. James and Remus came running down the hall followed by the rat Malfoy had pointed to. Remus ran over to the dog and tried to calm him. Malfoy made one last attempt at Lily managing to grab her cloak.  
"James! Take Lily to Dumbledore!" Without another word James stepped on Malfoy's hand and grabbed Lily's arm. He pulled her up and began to run with her down the hallway. Lily looked back to see the dog savagely ripping at Malfoy. James drug her to a statue and muttered "Candy Corn." The statue leaped aside and allowed James and Lily through. Lily was lost in the confusion as she was being lead up a stairway. Finally things calmed as she found herself sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office. A tiny phoenix was resting its head against her chest. She stroked it gently and felt a collar. 'Fawkes' it read. Lily still lost in the confusion turned her eyes upon a figure standing in the corner of the room.  
"James," she said as he looked up from his gaze, "what happened?" he slowly stepped out of the corner.  
"Malfoy." was all he managed to say.  
"How did you find me? There was no one around at the time."   
"Lets just say a little birdie told me." he muttered something under his breath that she didn't hear.   
"Well thanks."  
"Evans this doesn't mean our little war is off." he gave her a faint smile.  
"I wasn't expecting it to be." she smiled back as they both gave a slight laugh. Dumbledore walked in to his surprise to find the two teenagers.  
"My word. What is going on? How did you get up here?"  
"Professor, Lily has just been attacked by Lucius Malfoy."  
"I see." he gazed at her cuts and bruises, "Miss Evans do you care to explain?"  
Lily told him of the events leading up to her assault and then told of her attack.  
"Yes, well Miss Evens you should have informed me sooner." before he could finish his sentence a very battered Lucius Malfoy was being escorted by Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
"Gentlemen. Do you care to explain?" Dumbledore's gentle face seemed to stiffen a little. All of the boys began to explain everything bringing a uproar to his office. The little phoenix was now hiding under Lily's arm.  
"GENTLEMEN!" all shocked the boys sat quietly, "Please calm yourself! Mr. Malfoy explain yourself!" the twinkle that had once been in his eye had disappeared.   
"Well Professor, Lily came at me I was only defending myself." this was followed by the glares of the Marauders.   
"I see. Mr. Lupin do you care to tell us what happened from the point you joined?"  
"Professor, we had been walking down a corridor and saw Lily being hit by Malfoy. We dragged him off her. He was still making a attempt at Lily so I told James to take her and find you. After he had done so myself and Sirius tried to gain control of Malfoy. He would not restrain himself so at this point I felt it was the right thing to take physical action."  
"Yes, well Mr. Malfoy I am greatly disappointed in you. I will take one hundred and fifty points from Slytherin."  
"But Professor!"  
"No buts! You will serve detention until Christmas break and your parents will be notified. Now please go to class!" Malfoy left the room sulkily as Dumbledore continued with the others.  
"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black, I know your intentions were for the best but that is no reason to attack another student. Ten points will be taken each. As for Mr. Potter you receive ten points for finding me. I don't know how you got up here but that is not important when it concerns the safety of a student. You are dismissed." the boys smiled at each other as they left leaving Lily behind.  
"Lily, you displayed great courage. You served Gryffindor well. I was going to send you to the hospital wing but I see you met Fawkes." Lily felt the bird gently pressed against her face. He seemed to be crying as her pain seemed to be easing. Dumbledore laughed at her amazement and simply said, "go." Lily climbed out of the statue to see the Marauders waiting for her.   
"Lily!" Remus ran up to her and hugged her, "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."  
"Remus this is in no way, your fault." she stared up at him and he looked horrified.  
"Lily I am going to be with you none stop."  
"There is no point in wasting your time. I am safe he can't do anything to me."  
"But he did and that is what scares me." Lily hugged Remus again and kissed his cheek.  
"Remus by the looks of it, Lily had herself covered." Sirius pointed out, "She has been one of the few people who stood up to that git!"  
"Yea, but why would he come after Lily? He has always been a jerk, but he never tried to hurt anyone." at this they all shrugged.  
"Well lets get to class." Remus pulled Lily towards him, "Lily I want you to wait for us after every class."  
"Gees now your big brother instead of my brother!" the others laughed but he didn't find it humorous.  
"This is for your protection. I don't want anything to happen to my flower."  
"Fine I will wait."  
"Good. just wait right here after class." Remus for once seemed to be leading the others down the hall. Lily rolled her eyes and went to class. Waiting for her were the newly dubbed Marauderettes, as she sat down all eyes were on her.  
"Miss Evans! Where were you?" The Transfiguration professor looked in no mood to fool around. Lily explained herself and everything that had happened much to horror of the others. The class proceeded as planed, McGonagall clearly ignored the staring students.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus calm down its over." Peter reached out to rub his friends back.  
"I know but she never did anything to anyone. With the exception of James."  
"Yea, that display this morning was bloody brilliant!" Sirius turned to smile at James who was in a very sulky mood.   
"Guys get over it! Lets just work on the map." James poured their supplies onto the table. They began working on the project and by the end of class managed it to disappear or reappear at their voices. There wasn't a lot of conversation when they went to go get Lily. It seemed that Remus was taking this very seriously and James was still mad about his boxer incident.  
"Lily lets go to lunch." Remus held out his arm and she took it."  
"Remus I think you are taking this a little to seriously."  
"What? Nonsense! Lily I am not going to let anyone hurt you its as simple as that!"  
Lily kept quiet the rest of the way down to the Great Hall. The air seemed tense for both James and Lily especially at the Slytherin side. Lily was receiving foul looks from all of the Slytherins as James was their object of ridicule. Lily went to go sit down with Brooke.  
"Wait a minute, where do you think you are going?" he turned to follow Lily, "Uh uh, where ever you go I go." and he sat next to her. The Marauders couldn't do anything except sit with him.  
"Remus! I can eat by myself!"   
"Lily I am just looking out for you!"  
"Dumbledore is sitting right there! Malfoy can't do anything to me!"  
"Please Lily let me sit this is all I can do to protect you and if I am not doing it I feel like I can't protect you."  
"Fine!" that was Lily's last words for lunch hardly anyone spoke at all. James seemed to think this time appropriate to payback Lily. He cursed her food so when she ate it her mouth turned every shade of green.  
"POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" and she stormed out of the room.  
"Jamie its all in the timing." Sirius whispered under his breath.  
"JAMES! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Remus got up and chased after her.  
"Gees I can't win can I?" he looked around the table. The girls looked discussed and they to left. 'I just can't win can I? It was just a joke! But Lily seemed upset maybe I need to apologize?'  
  
A/N this chapter is shorter. I hope you like! It was a bit rushed. Any British peeps out there? I need some help with all that cockish stuff. Send you reviews I luv em' ^.^ 


End file.
